


The Autumn Leaves

by Eylle9



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Peter Parker Misses Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eylle9/pseuds/Eylle9
Summary: Febuwhump Day #2  Prompt: I can’t take this anymoreIt has been a long month for Peter, the only thing he wanted was to take a breath. Instead, he found himself in front of the grave of his mentor.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry ~~Tony~~.

A boy, who couldn’t be older than 16, was walking down the road, no sound could be heard other than his steps. There were no birds to sing songs only they would understand, there were no winds to make leaves whisper to each other, and there was no one to hear the quiet noises of his cries.

There was a bouquet in the boy’s hand, he was hugging it tightly. Maybe that was how he wanted to hug the owner of the beautiful red and yellow flowers in his hands.

It felt dark, even though the sun was shining across the sky. It was hard to recognize his face, the hood covered it well enough like it was the purpose of its presence. Maybe it was, there was no one there to say otherwise. Dark clothing clad his body, and despite the loose attire, the person in question looked headstrong. Like he was there for a purpose. But the way he walked, the shape of his body, anyone who saw him could say he was just a child who had burdens that he didn’t deserve. They had no idea. 

He reached a lone grave. He lowered his hood as he made sure there was no one to see his face. A pair of red eyes were looking with grief no one in his age should have. He sat down after leaving the bouquet to its rightful owner, just next to the grave.

“Hi, Mr Stark,” He said with a small voice. “I’m sorry, it has been longer than I expected. I was going to come last month but things happened,” he stopped himself remembering something probably not pleasant, “yeah, but I’m here now.”

“Mysterio, he… I believed him but he was-” The boy took a breath, biting his lip. “You don’t even know who he is, well you do, but not as Mysterio. Quentin Beck, that’s his real name, he worked at SI, he wanted to get revenge from you by taking your title, the Earth’s Best Defender.” He gently circulated his hand through the soil, as if seeking life in the rich soil.

“Everyone was asking who was going to be the next Iron-Man, who was going to take the spot as the Earth’s Best Defender. Happy said that no one could live up to you, he was right, but I failed to see what he really meant - that I didn’t need to be you, that being the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man would be enough. I needed that spot to be filled.” The tears in the kid’s eyes became more visible, the streaks on his face making the boy look even paler.

“And when he tried EDITH,” his words got cut down by the sound of his sobbing. “He looked just like you Tony. It was like you were alive. So, I gave it to him, without a second thought, I wanted, no, I, I _needed_ someone to show me the ropes. I-I-failed.” It was easy to understand the feeling of regret in the sentence, the heavy-laden exhaustion that drenched the words down like anchors in the boy’s soul. 

“And he took your name, your legacy…”

“It was all my fault” He whispered this time even though there was no one to hear him. He was thinking out loud maybe, maybe he was embarrassed, ashamed of what he had done and maybe he didn’t have the courage to say it out loud, maybe he didn’t even want the trees to hear him.

“I killed him, Mr Stark, he tried to trick me again and _I killed him_.” He looked like his age, one might say even younger, for the first time since he came there. He looked like a child who had done something that their parents told them not to do. He looked lost, and whoever this was, they had been his North Star. 

“And a few days later I saw the last thing he left behind: a video of him saying I’m a villain and that my real name is Peter Parker.” 

“Tony, I can’t take this anymore. Everyone sees me as a villain. The only thing I wanted was to help people. Now I can’t go anywhere, everyone around me is in danger: May, Happy, my friends… I need you more than you know. Please…I need my Irondad.” Peter cried, he pleaded for the possibility of seeing his mentor again despite knowing it was impossible.

He stayed there for a time, he said nothing. No one came to look at him, he left the grave as he came, the only difference was he didn’t have the flowers to hug.

A strong wind started blowing, perhaps it was bidding a farewell. That same wind brought two autumn leaves where Peter sat next to Tony’s grave. One red and one yellow...

**Author's Note:**

> [Crazyinfj’s Tumblr! (aka. the beta)](http://crazyinfj.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Okay, a disclaimer from Crazyinfj: This whump was not me for once, it’s all Eylle9’s fault. She has kickstarted this whump, and she began it **painfully**. _I DIDN’T DELIVER THE IRONDAD AND SPIDERSON ANGST THIS TIME._ (But I totally supported her ;) 
> 
> [Eylle9’s Tumblr! (aka. the writer)](https://tumblr.com/blog/eylle9)
> 
> Don’t believe whatever crazyinfj is saying because this is all her fault, from a certain point of view. _She is a bad influence._


End file.
